1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable wrenches and, in particular, to such constructions with jaw locking mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of adjustable wrenches with locking mechanisms to lock the position of the movable jaw of the wrench have been provided. The locking mechanisms of many of these wrenches, however, are often of multi-piece construction, are very intricate and very costly to manufacture. Also, some of these locking mechanisms are not very sturdy and often need to be replaced.
Additionally, many of these wrenches require an additional tool to operate the locking mechanism. These additional tools require additional storage space and add to a consumer's cost. Such wrenches requiring additional tools also require the use of two hands to effect the locking operation.